


Insect

by Tezca



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Camping, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Poor Aziraphale and the outdoors
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Insect

**Author's Note:**

> This was for drabble night on the Fanworks Club discord. The prompt was Insect

“I can’t believe you Crowley!” Aziraphale scolded as he stomped up to Crowley. He wasn’t sure why he agreed to go along with the demon on this godforsaken camping trip.

He wasn’t too suited for the rough outdoors. Well no he can actually put up with it and enjoy himself. But there was a limit and that limit was crossed.

“How can you be so remiss as to not warn me about mosquito season? I could’ve brought repellant!”

Crowley could only shrug apologetically.

“Oh sod this I’m going back to the shop.” Aziraphale declared before he teleported away.

“Well fuck.”


End file.
